<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2010s by Kianna_YM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328590">2010s</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM'>Kianna_YM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gustave's families are mentioned, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:56:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2019年圣诞贺文，过年回娘家故事(?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivier还在为自己该怎么在赫里福基地度过一个孤单的圣诞节而发愁。
他和那几位不放圣诞假但要在一二月份回家过年的亚洲干员们并不十分熟悉，五位阿尔法小队的俄罗斯同事们已经有了自己的出行计划，他也不可能单独把Lera扯出来，其他人估计都会在平安夜前陆陆续续的离开，直到新的一年才会回来，而他也当然不会自找没趣的去招惹那几位英国男士——尽管他们会成为最晚回家的人。
法国吗......虽然自己确实是一位法国公民，但他在那个国家的任何一个角落都没有栖身之所，除非他想不开要换一个部队宿舍住上一个星期。
每年到这个时候，Olivier都总要考虑自己的去处。在从前，至少还有个Gustave会留下来和自己拌拌嘴，让生活不那么无趣，但今年他们的好医生提前请了一个星期的年假，回巴黎陪他的家人过圣诞。
“2010年代的最后一个圣诞节”，他是这么跟Olivier说的。
对此，Olivier是不屑的。都好几十岁的人了，也不是第一次经历"某某年代的圣诞节”吧，可Gustave以自己已经两年没陪家人过过圣诞的理由还是走了。
他们之间大大小小的矛盾直到他们确定了关系还没有解决完，大至行动中人质的生命安全，小至洗枕头套用的洗衣液，他们总能找到一点东西作为媒介好让他们用谩骂的方式抒发对对方的感情。正儿八经的示爱也不是没有，只是几乎从没出现在其他人眼中罢了，且多数情况是在床上。
Olivier甩甩自己脑袋，试图摆脱乱七八糟的对Gustave的思念，双眼无神的望着空荡荡的天花板，夜晚让整个房间浸入在黑暗中，只有床头柜上那盏台灯，散发着暖黄色的灯光，稍微温暖了一点寂静的房间。摆在台灯下的日历，在12月的24和25号上用黑笔打了圈，覆盖了大半个红色印刷体写着的"Merry Chrismas"。
今天已经是23号了，这头寂寞的狮子光是想想还要熬这么多天没有人陪他的日子，该死的，他有点想Gustave了。
就在这时候，手机的振铃打破了房间里的寂静，Olivier抓起手机一看，发现这是这么多天以来，Gustave给自己打过的第一个电话。
“喂？”
“你圣诞节打算怎么过。”
没有什么抑扬顿挫，甚至连基本的问候和称呼都没有，不愧是Gustave。Olivier郁闷的想着。
“还能怎么过，自己待着呗。”报复性的，他用一种自认为轻佻的语气回答，也好让自己迟钝的脑子不要管不好自己的嘴，在Gustave面前丢人的说自己想他了。
话筒那边沉默了半分钟，Gustave缓缓开口：“是这样的，我觉得你可以来我家。声明一点，是我母亲强烈要求要见你的，我自己的意愿......没那么强烈。”
Olivier一阵狂喜，仿佛Gustave的“没那么强烈”就是在说自己想他想的快疯了，而说出了这层意思，对方就是认输了。“是吗......既然你的意愿不强那就算了吧。”故作冷漠的开口，实际上Olivier心里已经乐开了花。
“......”
“请尊重我的母亲！”Olivier几乎可以想象的到Gustave说这话时恼羞成怒的样子，但为了避免自己日后在演习中被他第一个击杀然后躺在地上看三分钟的录像，他还是决定好声好气的答应他。
“好好好，我答应你，我的好医生，别生气嘛。”得了吧，你明明超级想我的。尽管他激动的几乎要从床上跳下来，他还是没那胆量将后半句说出来。
“机票已经帮你定好了，明天上午10点起飞，下午就可以到。我会去接你。”冷静下来的Gustave恢复了他波澜不惊的语调。
“嗯。好。先这样吧。拜。” 比Gustave抢先一步掐断电话，Olivier觉得这次惹恼他的计划十分成功。他还有一天的准备时间，但他现在的心情已经飞过多佛尔海峡了。
紧接着而来的，是一封来自Gustave的电子邮件，说：“对了，记得带上你最最体面的西装！没有的话就去买一套，我不想让你丢我的脸，小王八蛋。”
嘿，他还叫我小王八蛋呢。Olivier看着屏幕里短短的几行字，笑容不受控制的攀上他的嘴角。

 如Gustave所料，Olivier真的没有一件像样的正装，尽管他几乎掏空了整个衣柜，也只能找到那套几乎是一年到头都穿不了几次的，还套着干洗店的绀色西装——由于他没有太多能与它搭配的配饰，他甚至被人说穿的像个房产中介。但事到如今也没有办法了，最终，Olivier将这套最体面的西装和几件卫衣和运动裤放进了箱子。
Olivier盘腿坐在床上，挠着自己凌乱的头发，看着散落一地的衣物盘，盘算着买一套“体面的西装”又要花他多少工资。不知为何而来的兴奋让他早早起了床，当他捡起衣服重新挂回衣柜里，电子闹钟上才显示着大大的数字7。
留守在基地里的James和廖子朗惊奇的看着梳洗好打扮的光鲜亮丽的Olivier来到食堂，看起来心情颇好的在距离他们二十米远开外吃完了早餐，带上白色的耳机蹦蹦跳跳的离开了，甚至没有像以往一样见着James就冷嘲热讽。甚至当Olivier拉着行李箱与他们在宿舍走廊相遇时，他居然还摘下耳机对他们说了热情的“早上好”。
“他小子疯了吗？”James用一种见到世界奇观的表情对旁边的廖子朗说。
“恐怕是。”廖子朗也以相似的表情回答他。
Olivier今天特意穿了自己最喜欢的一件枣红色卫衣，搭配深蓝牛仔裤和黑色的羽绒服，好让自己以最意气风发的样子见到海峡对面的爱人——尽管他不大可能做相同的事。
他已经迫不及待了，坐上座椅的时候甚至都想自己驾驶这架飞机，以最快的速度抵达目的地。头等舱特意配备的牛扒和红酒在他嘴里都变的索然无味，身材高挑长相可人的空乘小姐他都无心去看，再美好的东西此时都比不上Gustave。

 是他该抵达的时间了。
Gustave坐在车里，修长的手指给收音机里播放的音乐打着节拍，由弦乐组演奏的探戈不禁让他有些紧张起来。
终于，他看到Olivier穿着极具他的风格的衣物出现在人群中，并以比他想象的要快的速度接近他的车。还没等Gustave决定要不要下去帮他拿个箱子，他就已经很自然的敲敲后备箱，示意自己打开它了。他无奈的摇摇头，将车门和后备箱盖子一并解锁了。
Olivier毫不顾忌的坐进温暖的车厢里，室外干冷的空气争先恐后的挤进来，让只穿了一件单衣的Gustave打了个寒颤。高领毛衣，是Olivier几乎从没见过Gustave穿的衣服——在他印象中他不是作战服就是白大褂和衬衫，通体的奶白色和Gustave蜜色的皮肤搭配的十分和谐。
“天，想不到你喜欢continent*这么老气的车……” Olivier上车第一句话就表达对这个座驾的不满。
”得了吧，我不算中年吗？”Gustave倒也不生气，用温柔的，像收音机里播放的，有点沙哑的声音回答。“再说，这也不是我的，这是我爸的车。”
确实，Gustave也不年轻了，他们之间8岁的年龄差也无可厚非，这一击直球倒是让Olivier找不到突破点，只好收声，安安静静的坐在后座上。
“Gustave.” 在听了数十分钟广播的蓝调音乐，Olivier终于率先打破了他们之间微妙的气氛：“你说过我要带‘体面的西装’来的，但是我除了那件绀色的没有别的了"
坐在主驾驶位的Gustave沉默了一会，说道：“我知道，实际上那套也不便宜，只是你把它穿廉价了。”
从倒后镜里，Gustave对上了Olivier幽怨的眼神，后座隐隐传来一股低气压，但看着他生气的样子，Gustave嘴角微微上扬。
他只是在报复Olivier昨晚的行径，而这效果显著。
红灯让车辆停止了行进，Gustave转过头去，刚想对Olivier说些什么，就迎上了他那像撕咬一样的吻，那么用力，亲的Gustave嘴唇发麻。Olivier嘴唇上因为干燥而翘起的死皮被Gustave咬下来，在两人口腔中弥漫起淡淡的血腥味，Gustave不禁皱了下眉。
绿灯的亮起让Olivier主动放开Gustave，两人有些粗重的呼吸在狭窄的车厢里显得更大声了些，也许是暖气开得过热了，Olivier脱下了他的羽绒服。
Gustave舔了舔嘴唇上残留的他的血，眯了眯眼，从倒后镜里瞪着Olivier，骂了句法语粗口。
“小混蛋。”
“谢谢夸奖。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>深蓝色的宾利慢慢驶入Kateb家的车库，令Olivier感叹的是静静摆在那的那台红色的*兰博基尼Huracan Spyder Lp610-4——那是他最喜欢的车，当然其余两台价格不菲的车也不禁让Olivier感叹原来Gustave比他想象的还要富有。
两位面容精致的女士看起来已经在一旁等候多时了，她们愉悦地攀谈着，看到他们的到来，年轻点的女士朝他们挥了挥手。<br/>
Gustave停好车，披上放在副驾驶位的驼色羊毛大衣，回头瞥了一眼同样在套羽绒服的Olivier，留下一句“好好表现”便下了车，颇有绅士风度的去后备箱帮他拿了行李。<br/>
还没等Gustave介绍，年长些的女士——也就是他的母亲，便开了口：“噢！想必您就是Olivier Flament 先生吧，Gustave常常向我们说起你。”<br/>
大概不是什么好话。Olivier这么想着，还是微笑着回答：“承蒙厚爱，Kateb夫人。”话音落下，他牵起Kateb夫人伸出的手，上身稍向前倾，在她的指背上蜻蜓点水的吻了一下。<br/>
平时从不见这放荡不羁的小子这么有礼貌。Gustave在一旁站着，双手环在胸前，母亲脸上喜悦的表情说明Olivier已经给她留下了一个好印象。<br/>
“Jocelyn Kateb, Gustave的妹妹，你好。”年轻些的女士微笑着开口，同时向他伸手。<br/>
面前的女性大约只到Olivier的肩膀，有神的眼睛和灰绿色的瞳孔与Gustave的如出一辙，只不过她的皮肤相对于他来说更浅些。Olivier自我介绍后，对她行了一样的吻手礼。<br/>
“走吧，Olivier, 外面有点冷不是吗？"<br/>
Olivier不傻，他可以听出Gustave声音中难以察觉的颤抖，但当他看到Gustave对他露出那样......友好的笑容的时候，还是震惊了一下。<br/>
“说得对，我们快进去吧。”Kateb夫人附和道。<br/>
不得不说，Ketab夫人真的很热情，从车库到客厅，这位精神矍铄的女士和Olivier讲了一路，Jocelyn时不时也抛出一些问题，而他十分热情的回应着，从Olivier的日常工作聊到Gustave喜不喜欢薰衣草味的洗衣液，聊天内容的密度之高，范围之广不禁让Gustave感叹平时在基地里真是委屈他了。<br/>
相比之下，Gustave安静的像个局外人，只是委托佣人将行李箱放到自己的卧室里，说了句他“还有几封文件没处理”便溜回了房间。厚重的木门将客厅里的聊天时的嬉笑和电视里播放的圣诞颂歌和新闻挡在了门外，Gustave自作主张的将Olivier的行李箱打开，把那套绀色西装拿出来，挂在了立式熨斗的支架上。西装上只有轻微的折痕，也不知道是因为保存的很好还是单纯的很少穿。袖口上金色的袖扣展现出温润的光泽，上面印着GIGN的标志——这枚袖扣是前几年Gilles送给他们的。Gustave的指尖摩挲过不太柔软的布料和上面的一点折痕，想了想还是放下他转身去处理未完成的文件。<br/>
所谓文件，其实只是一些上级发来的邮件和医疗部例行的每周汇报，Gustave对于这些工作已经十分娴熟，只是Gilles给自己的公事邮件下，一个文件名为“以私人名义”的附件吸引了Gustave的注意。内容大致是，希望Gustave能在圣诞期间多与Lion来往，毕竟他一个人留在赫里福比较孤独。<br/>
说不定他自己一个人还乐得清闲呢。想到这，Gustave有些不屑的轻轻哼了一声。<br/>
“让我看看是那个家伙都不给我们的好医生放个圣诞假的......噢，果然是Gilles!” 信中刚提及的Lion本人在身后突然发声，把正专心回复邮件的Gustave吓了一跳。他有些恼怒的一回头就对上了Olivier那双盛满笑意的蓝眼睛。<br/>
“天，你走路都没有声音的吗？”<br/>
“被那个巴西女人绕了好几次才学会的，她那才叫真的走路没声呢。”Olivier有意压低了声音，仿佛Cav会突然从什么地方窜出来用匕首割开他的喉咙，一边还轻轻抚摸着Gustave的肩膀，让他不由得起了层鸡皮疙瘩。<br/>
“夫人让我叫你下去吃饭。”Olivier说着放开了搭在Gustave肩膀上的手，说到：“你应该多和她聊聊天的，她是位很有意思的女士。”<br/>
“如果你和她在同一个屋檐下生活二十年你就不会这么觉得了。”Gustave起身合上电脑，“我的意思是，有的时候我会觉得她话太多，大概是因为我习惯作为倾听者吧，她和Jocelyn待在一起会更相得益彰的。”<br/>
Olivier耸耸肩，撇了撇嘴说：“老古板。”</p><p>  Kateb家的圣诞晚宴举行的很成功，Gustave的父亲也如期赶回家了——据Kateb夫人说，他总是忙于工作，而当Olivier见到这位先生的时候，他却越发想不明白为什么Gustave是这样的“老古板”了。Gustave的父亲是一位温柔但工作狂的绅士，会先帮自己的妻子拉开凳子等她落座，会帮女儿披上与长裙不太搭但却保暖的西装外套，会帮迟来的儿子摆好餐具，在Olivier这横竖都是个好好先生——或许Gustave曾经也是这样的，只是军营的粗犷的生活方式让他稍微摒弃了繁琐的礼节，尽管如此，Gustave对待自己确实不像对待别人那么温柔。<br/>
团聚的饭桌上聊的话题无疑是绕着过往一年的成就和对新的一年的希望展开的，酒杯的碰撞和餐具发出的叮咚声配合着烘托气氛的圣诞颂歌形成了美妙的合奏。法国人在餐桌上的谈吐总是优雅的，轻声细语的交谈让不平时怎么收敛音量的Olivier也不得不压低了声音。他们聊到Gustave时是很自豪的，并没有因为他身为他们的儿子却没有继承家业而有所责备；确实，Gustave所作的确实成绩斐然，无论是“健康行动”还是“奇美拉行动”，他都担任着或不可缺的角色，成百上千的伤员经过他的治疗都恢复了健康，更有许许多多的恐怖分子被他的MP5击穿脑袋。尽管他已经奉献了这么多，但他还在不断前进着，尽管这股势要战死沙场来换天下太平的劲是Olivier所不能理解的。<br/>
聊到Olivier的时候，Gustave倒是罕见的没揭他老底，只是说了他在奇美拉行动里表现得多么出色，他的动作探测无人机给团队提供了多大的帮助，而只字不提Olivier的过去和那次在北非的任务——两段在Olivier生命中最黑暗的时光。他们总是吵架和最开始僵持的关系只是因为观念不和，但在战场上他们还是最亲密的战友——Gustave面不改色的撒着谎，而他的家人们十分相信这样的说法，他们笑着说，既然如此那更要珍惜这段感情啊。<br/>
如果真的是这样就好了。Olivier侧过脸看了看Gustave,他带着多少有些虚假的笑意，小口的吃着瓷白碟子里已经切好的牛排。<br/>
Gustave感觉到了他的视线，没有转头，但在桌子底下悄悄踢了Olivier一脚。<br/>
“对了，明晚我们被邀请去参加一场圣诞舞会，Olivier，你介意和我们一起去吗？”Ketab夫人说。<br/>
“当然不介意，这是我的荣幸。”Olivier笑着回答。</p><p>  平安夜是十分静谧而甜美的。<br/>
暖气让窗玻璃上起了一层水雾，暖调的灯光温柔的阻挡住寒冷的夜色，塞纳河在窗外哼唱着婉转的小夜曲，水里倒映着灯光，像是地上的银河，与天幕上闪着的星星交相辉映。仍有些人家还亮着灯，里面或许是缠绵的爱人，或许是久别重逢的家人，曾几何时，Olivier也曾像他们一样，有着完满的家庭和取之不尽的爱。Olivier望着窗外发呆，用手抹去的水雾没多久又汇聚起来，挡住了他看远处埃菲尔铁塔发着光的，尖尖的塔顶。<br/>
浴室的水声停下了，没过多久，Gustave便出来了。他只在腰上系了一条浴巾以挡住重要部位，蜜色的肌肉随着呼吸平稳的起伏着，没擦干净的水珠顺着腹肌的沟壑，缓缓的滚落到浴巾上，经过训练而强健的肱二头肌张弛着，他正用另一条毛巾擦着半干的头发，涤纶和发丝摩擦发出沙沙的响声。<br/>
身后的声音让Olivier回过神。他是在Gustave之前洗完的，出于矜持还是好好的穿上了睡袍和内裤，但他似乎忽略了他已经许久没有发泄过的性欲，于是当他看到Gustave就这么裸露着出现在他面前，与他共居一室，一会甚至还要同床共枕，他的本能就先理智一步做出了反应。<br/>
房间里安静的让他们都能听到彼此的呼吸声，Olivier吞咽口水的声音在这时都一清二楚。昏黄的灯光勾勒出Gustave模糊的轮廓，Olivier的目光在他身上游离，他结实的肌肉，暗色调的皮肤，泛白的鬓角，雕刻般的五官和上面那对深邃的绿灰色眼睛，无不刺激着他的神经。他像是希腊神话里穿着洁白长袍的圣人，Olivier想更进一步，更多的，更多的触碰他，亲吻他，用肢体倾诉对他的爱恋。而他也确实这么做了。<br/>
燥热而暧昧的空气充斥在狭窄的空间里，灯已经关上了，皎洁的月光透过玻璃，洒在床上那个，不断蠕动着的，由两个男人撑起的被窝。<br/>
“小混蛋，你这样是没有圣诞礼物的。"<br/>
“这不就在我面前吗？”</p><p>  冬日里有些刺眼的阳光叫醒了Gustave, 翻过床头柜上的手机，发现现在已经是上午十点半了。他向来不是什么喜欢睡懒觉的人，但是大概是因为昨晚他们折腾到凌晨三四点，他此时不光头有点疼，下床时还听到来自自己腰部一声闷闷的“咔啦”声。无奈的苦笑着摇摇头，将地上散落的衣物捡起来，叠好放在床边后，从衣柜里拿出一件衬衫和裤子，套上后便匆匆的下楼了——他们家一直以来规律的用餐让他有点担心自己会不会错过早餐。<br/>
“早上好Guste，昨晚睡得还好吗？”坐在沙发上看着电视的母亲开口问道，而她身旁的Jocelyn则是在看到他大张的领口下那些疯狂的痕迹后，给了她母亲一个意味深长的眼神。<br/>
“我的好哥哥，建议你先去洗漱一下再来吃早餐。”Jocelyn忍着笑开口，这才让Gustave意识到昨晚那只精虫上脑的狮子大概又给自己留下了不少麻烦的痕迹。<br/>
"Jesus."Gustave拍了下脑门，连忙拉紧自己的领口，逃似的窜回了楼上。<br/>
“天哪妈妈，你刚看见了他的脖子吗？我敢打赌他们昨晚一定很尽兴！”Jocelyn在确保Gustave关了门之后才很兴奋的开口。<br/>
“那可不吗？Guste刚刚脸和耳朵红的像他小时候第一次上台演讲那样！”<br/>
在厨房收拾餐具的Kateb先生听后默默汗颜。<br/>
也许是阳光太过刺眼，也许是Gustave洗漱时的水声太过吵闹，Olivier皱了皱眉头，在床上翻了个身把脸埋进被自己夹在双腿间的被子里，过了好一会在闭着眼睛伸了个懒腰，从床上坐了起来。他一睁眼就看到穿戴整齐的Gustave在床边抱着手臂看着自己，他锁骨和脖子上自己留下的红红紫紫的痕迹昭示着他昨晚确实没有收敛的对待Gustave。<br/>
“Flament."<br/>
这个称呼让睡蒙了的狮子一下子清醒了——只有当面对严重的事情时，Gustave才会这么叫自己。<br/>
“早......早上好，Doc."<br/>
“已经快十一点了，你还打算继续睡下去吗？”<br/>
“不......不了。”<br/>
Olivier僵硬的扯扯嘴角，刚想下床，就迎上了Gustave落在他嘴角的，一个带着须后水的味道和牙膏里薄荷的清凉感的吻。<br/>
“早安，圣诞快乐，Lion。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Continent:  宾利Continent系列跑车，长得比较复古（其实我也不太懂，网上搜的），价格200w左右。<br/>兰博基尼……*：型号如文中所示，价格300w-400w rmb不等。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>等待的时间总是漫长的，Olivier必须承认，他是期待着与Gustave一起参加舞会的。<br/>
就在午饭后，Joycelyn的丈夫带着他们的女儿来了，据说是由于他的工作原因才回来晚的。小姑娘看起来很喜欢Olivier，这又能让他向Gustave吹嘘自己的长相了。<br/>
两位家庭成员的加入让家里热闹了许多，尤其是Gustave的侄女，那个小女孩和他妈妈一样健谈且热情。如果不是Gustave提出该准备晚上的舞会了，她可能会一直缠着Olivier让他讲那些无穷无尽的，新奇的，军队里的故事。<br/>
Olivier的绀色的西装不知道什么时候被熨好了，或许是他在客厅陪Gustave的侄女玩的时候。他换上西装，里面还尚留有些蒸汽熨斗留下的热量，纯白的衬衫上印着竖着的暗纹，显得十分低调奢华。<br/>
就在他还在系皮带的时候，Gustave已经换好了。他穿着一整套白色的西装，最里面却是一件黑色的衬衫，中间佐以一件深灰色的马甲，一直扣紧到最上面一颗的衬衫领口上是一条有着银色斜纹的白色领带。Olivier很少见他穿黑色的衬衫，平时大多都为白的或是浅蓝的，但是不能否认的是，黑色衬衫很好的勾勒了Gustave完美色身材曲线，让他散发着一股与平时不一样的气质。<br/>
“Olivier,我想你需要一些装饰……准确来说是领带。”Gustave用手摸了摸下巴，转身去衣柜里找出了一条浅蓝色的斜纹领带。Olivier刚想接过领带，却被Gustave举起的双手挡住了。<br/>
柔软的领带绕在了Olivier的衬衫领子下，Gustave灵巧的手指帮他系上一个漂亮标准的领带结，随后将没扣上的最顶端的衬衫纽扣扣好，把领带拉紧到刚好的位置，末了还帮他把翻出来的领子重新整理好。<br/>
就像每个早晨，贤惠的妻子帮丈夫做的那样，只是面前的并不是什么妻子，而是和他一样西装革履的Gustave。<br/>
Gustave往后退一步，左右打量了一下，颇为满意的点了点头，从口袋里摸出一个小小的，闪着金色的光泽的东西，别在了Olivier的右胸处。通过全身镜，Olivier看到，那是一枚金色的，上面刻着一个几何化的狮子头，与自己在彩虹里的标志很相似。<br/>
“这……给你的圣诞礼物。”Gustave有些拘谨的开口，下意识的用手搓着自己的后颈，耳根有些发红。<br/>
Olivier的心脏仿佛被戳了一下，他张开双臂，给了Gustave一个大大的拥抱。沉重的重量压在Gustave身上，让他有些呼吸困难，但他并没有推开他，而是同样的伸出手搂住了他的腰。他炙热的呼吸撒在耳边，隔着几层布料都能感受到他急促的心跳。<br/>
“谢谢。”身上这只大狮子闷闷的开口。<br/>
Gustave轻轻捏了下他的腰，轻笑一声说到：“肉麻。去整理下发型吧，该出门了。”</p><p>  舞会举行的地方大概可以完美的诠释“金碧辉煌”这个词。大厅的主色调无疑是白和金，有着细腻纹路的上等大理石组成了厅堂的地板和墙壁，每隔十米左右就由法式浮雕的石柱隔开，墙壁上点缀以优美的油画作品，无不描绘的是美丽的法兰西风光。巨大的吊灯悬在高高的，雕着复古花纹的穹顶，用于装饰的成百上千颗水钻折射出璀璨的光，但和大厅正中央摆着的那棵几乎和撑起房顶的石柱一样高的圣诞树比起来，还是成了陪衬。圣诞树脚下被矮矮的原木栅栏围了起来，堆上了一些不知是真是假的礼物盒——当然我们教养良好的先生小姐们是不会踩上去的——树枝被彩灯和亮晶晶的挂饰装点着，除此之外还挂着不少受邀嘉宾们留下的许愿卡，而在树顶的，那是一颗硕大的，散发着黄金一般光泽的星星。<br/>
大厅两侧是载着自助的酒水和甜点的桌子，尽头则是一个比周围高出两三米的表演台，小型交响乐团在上面演奏着，而在台下的则是供宾客们共舞的舞池，一直延伸到正中央的圣诞树下。像是个城堡一样，在大厅两侧还有些走廊，可以直接通往两边的酒店，一是为了给这些社会精英提供些与密友私会的场所，二是为了方便那些远道而来的宾客可以尽快参加这场盛会。<br/>
Olivier在自助甜点的桌子前踱步，手里端着一杯香槟。他没有吃晚饭，而且现在饿的要死，但很明显这些精致小巧的点心并不能填满饥饿的狮子的胃。Gustave一家似乎有老友要相会，这成为Gustave把他一个人扔在这的理由，在这个人来人往的地方，Olivier也不好意思对那些甜点做出一些极其不符合当下场景的事，比如一口一个的吃光一整碟小蛋糕。如果不是在宴会厅里而是在彩虹小队的某次通宵狂欢里，他完全可以这么做。<br/>
几分钟前，乐队演奏的还是欢快的圆舞曲，现在却开始了略带些忧郁的爵士。周边的人都在愉悦的攀谈着，Olivier在其中显得有些多余，他倒是真实的体会到廖子朗曾经跟他说的一句话:<br/>
人间悲欢各不相通，此刻我只觉得他们吵闹。<br/>
就在他百无聊赖的准备给桌上的七种小蛋糕的味道排个序的时候，他的肩膀突然被人点了一下，很轻的，很温柔的。<br/>
“嗨，一个人吗？”金发女郎的开场白听起来像是在酒吧里的搭讪，但放在这个场合倒也没有违和感。<br/>
“当然，我要是有伴我还会在这吗？”Olivier笑着以一个问句回答她。<br/>
主动出击的小姐在这群莺莺燕燕里绝对算的是上乘，她的大波浪金发披散到腰间，金色的耳环在其中熠熠生辉，湛蓝的眼睛不断朝Olivier暗送秋波，妆容对于她的面容只能算得上是锦上添花，但那几乎和她的红色长裙一样颜色的嘴唇大概就是那点睛之笔。<br/>
女郎身上的淡淡的香水味十分勾人，在充满胭脂水粉气息的空气中让Olivier有些喘不上气来。她又靠近了Olivier些，裙摆晃动着蹭过他的裤脚。<br/>
“看来我们是同道中人。”她嘴角勾起撩人的弧度，声音像是她身上的香水味一样勾人心魄：“介不介意和我跳支舞？”<br/>
一位美丽的女士邀请自己跳舞，没有人会拒绝的，Olivier也不例外，更何况他自诩的绅士风度不允许他在这无动于衷。<br/>
正好自己也闲的没事。Olivier想着，微微屈膝，身体前倾，手心向上向她伸出，“乐意至极。”<br/>
和女士跳舞，Olivier的分寸把握的很好，除了年轻时在酒吧里学的那套，更多的是小时候被迫接受的舞蹈教学，虽说不上精通，但他的聪明才智让他很容易的掌握了探戈和华尔兹的基本套路——至少拿出来秀两手还是可以的。他托着那位小姐的手走进舞池的时候，周边引起了稍微的骚动。<br/>
一位身材高挑样貌出众的绅士和一位倾国倾城的小姐共舞，对于观众来说无疑是种享受。<br/>
曲目一开始，Olivier就知道这位小姐发挥的空间很大。这是一首热烈的探戈，旋律和她的着装仿佛是配套的，而他则是完全的即兴演出。女郎将头发撩拨到一边，露出优美的肩胛骨，随后便开始了舞蹈。Olivier一手牵着她的手，一手搭在她的肩上，配合着她的动作，她的左腿向后撤的时候将右脚向前迈，走位的时候用交叉步，时不时随着旋律的高涨拉着她转几个圈，看着那鲜艳的红裙如蔷薇般绽放在舞蹈的人群里。尽管他并不是什么很会跳舞的人，但对方好像也料到了一样没有要求什么太复杂的配合。一曲终了，女郎像每个表演者那样，稍稍谢了幕便拉着Olivier回到一边的人群中。<br/>
“噢，小姐，你跳的可真好，我如此拙劣的舞技不应该与您共舞的。”<br/>
“别这样，先生，你跳的也不错。”<br/>
就在Olivier和她来回几句客套话间，他瞥见了在女郎身后的人群里，一个白色的身影一闪而过。<br/>
是Gustave。<br/>
从没有过的迫切感涌上Olivier的心头，他见到Gustave总会下意识的兴奋，但他又很担心，担心Gustave是否看到了刚刚的一切——如果是的话这将成为他生命里最糟糕的圣诞节体验。<br/>
“十分感谢您邀请我共舞，小姐，但很抱歉的是我现在不得不离开了......我的朋友还在等着我，我得去找他了。”Olivier再三表达自己的歉意后赶忙钻进人群，忽略了那位小姐或许因为没有成功要到联系方式而皱起的眉头。<br/>
他在自助酒水台的边缘找到了Gustave,而后者则是一副等候已久的姿态。<br/>
“Gustave，原来你在这呢。我还以为你会和其他家的千金喝喝酒聊聊天什么的。”Olivier故作轻松的开口，但对上Gustave那双深邃的绿眸子时，还是掩不住心虚。他的眼神下意识往别处瞄，而这些小动作都被Gustave尽收眼底。<br/>
“我一向不太喜欢这种场合，可能是因为总有某些有对象的男士还与别的女士跳舞。”Gusatve的声音一如既往的波澜不惊，但Olivier隐约能感觉到，他有些不开心了。<br/>
“......我很抱歉，你全都看到了对吗？”Olivier靠近了些，想要去牵他的手却被他那种毫无感情却充满威慑力的眼神唬住了，说话的音量都不由得小了许多。<br/>
Gustave没有说话，继续用那种对于Olivier来说极其恐怖的眼神盯着他。<br/>
“Doc......”<br/>
“Shut you fuck up,Flament.”<br/>
完了，真的完了。Olivier多希望在那时候毅然拒绝那位女士的邀请，他现在觉得只要不让Gustave生气什么都好。虽说平时他俩总是吵架，但能让Gustave如此的愤怒倒也少见。<br/>
“我觉得我可以解释……”<br/>
“解释什么？她先动的手？有把枪顶在你头上逼着你跟她跳舞？”<br/>
Gustave有点搞不懂自己为什么这么生气，他的理智告诉他Olivier干什么事和他一点关系都没有，但当听到他亲口说出那些话的时候，还是莫名的愤怒占了上风。<br/>
“听着Kateb,确实是她先邀请我的，拒绝一位女士的邀请是很不礼貌的。”Olivier连着做了几个深呼吸才抑制住自己逐渐提高的音量，他不想和Gustave在这里争吵。<br/>
“Emma叫你去吃饭的时候你怎么没这么想，Flament先生，你还真是本性难移。”<br/>
医生的反驳没带一个脏字，却让Olivier气的翻白眼，但他们的争执似乎已经引起了周围人的侧目。头一次的，在争吵中Olivier有些不知所措。<br/>
最终，这头固执的狮子还是选择示弱——客观的说，确实是他做的不对，况且他不想在这个时候惹Gustave生气。他紧紧将Gustave箍在怀里，尽管在气头上的医生尽力想挣脱，却被他抱的越来越紧。Olivier用他棕色的脑袋蹭着Gustave的颈窝，用低沉的，有些沙哑的声音在他耳边说：“对不起，别生气了好不好？”<br/>
微微上扬的语调和洒在耳畔的热气让Gustave浑身发颤，怒火也被安抚了下来——毕竟他本来就不是很轻易生气的人。<br/>
反过来想想，好像也是自己把他一个人放在这个人生地不熟的地方的，Olivier和别人跳又有什么问题呢。<br/>
怀里的医生没说话，只是把下巴抵在他的肩膀上，勉强算是对他的原谅，就像每次吵架后的重归于好。<br/>
Gustave有些艰难的摸了摸他的腰，示意他可以放开自己了。这个鲁莽的大猫的拥抱让他的衣装有点凌乱，当他无奈的整理着自己被弄乱领带时，Olivier手心向上呈邀请手势的手进入了他向下的视野。<br/>
“敬爱的，Kateb先生。”Olivier几乎是以一个半蹲的姿势，弯着腰，抬起弯弯的眼睛望着Gustave：“Olivier “Lion” Flament, 郑重的邀请您跳一支舞。”</p><p>  医生的手虽布满了枪械磨出的茧子，但很柔软，这双灵活的双手既能扣动扳机让子弹打穿恐怖分子的脑袋，也能在手术台上将一个个生命从死亡的边缘拯救。而它们一只扶着Olivier的腰，一只被他的手握着，Olivier的体温让他的手心有些湿润。<br/>
乐队演奏的是一首温和而欢快的圆舞曲*，与三拍子相搭配的必然是华尔兹。<br/>
尽管不是十分标准的华尔兹起手式，但两个舞技不精的人是不会在意这些的。Olivier搂着Gustave的腰，踩着节拍，领着他在光滑的大理石地板上摇曳着，步伐划出一个个优美的弧线，两人从舞池的边缘逐渐融入，心情也随着钢琴演奏出的音符变得轻快起来。Olivier的背挺得笔直，相比之下Gustave则放松的多。他的视线游走在Olivier的五官之间，最终锁在Olivier那双此时熠熠生辉的绿眼睛上，四面八方投射来的光和舞池里浓度过高的二氧化碳让他有些头晕目眩，飘离了肉体的思绪让他险些没跟上Olivier的步伐。<br/>
“Guste,你学过跳舞吗？”Olivier将头靠近了他一些，几乎与Gustave的鼻尖相碰，有点沙哑的嗓音在耳边响起。<br/>
“以前学过点，虽然都忘得差不多了。”<br/>
“看得出来。我希望你不是故意踩到我的脚尖的。”<br/>
从喉咙处发出的轻笑比平时的更沉了些，Gustave的心和对方的声带同频颤抖着。听到这，他也笑着，故意踩了对方一脚。<br/>
“Oops.”<br/>
曲风一转，空气随着加快的节奏活跃起来，旋律中除了愉悦，还加上了些许上层社会奢靡的气息。<br/>
“哈巴涅拉。*”<br/>
“是的，很经典。”<br/>
相对的目光随着鼓点仿佛擦出了火花，Olivier的手从腰抚摸上背部，又从大腿的外侧绕了一圈回到原处，看起来两个人是在热烈的共舞，背地里他们都盘算着这么在对方锃亮的皮鞋上留下点灰。大提琴和手风琴的合奏，搭配上鼓点，空气都随之震动，Gustave牵着Olivier的手，应着高亢的旋律转了两个圈，但几次的故技重施，他们的目光都始终相接，这是最公然的，最坦诚的，但只有彼此知道的调情。舞蹈最终结束于背靠上他的胸膛，Gustave又感受到了，两个人无比接近的心脏都热烈的跳动着,仿佛和刚结束的乐曲有着一样的频率。身旁的一对男女结束于一个落在额头的亲吻，而Olivier决定将这个吻留在Gustave的脸颊。</p><p>  身后是一扇硕大的玻璃门，宴会厅里的光伴着音乐声从里面流淌出来，打在两人的背上。Olivier和Gustave比肩站在阳台上，楼下是一个小花园，只有几个路灯散发着幽暗的光，远处是闪闪发光的埃菲尔铁塔，他们眺望着，彼此都没有说话，空气中弥漫着一种沉默但不尴尬的气氛。<br/>
“Olivier." 还是Gustave率先打破了局面。他转过头来，看着面前这个比自己高一些的，无比熟悉的面孔。<br/>
“你总能给我带来惊喜。”<br/>
“你也是，Gustave."被点名的Olivier一转头便撞进Gutave可以称之为热切的目光，一路延伸到他的脸上和耳根的温暖还未散去，他身上还萦绕着Gustave的须后水味。<br/>
“其实，Gustave,我想和你道个歉。”尽管已经对视过无数次，在聊到道歉这件事，脸皮很薄的狮子还是会把视线移到别处。<br/>
“我以前总是惹你生气，有的时候是故意的，但很多时候只是我忍不住......还有我曾经犯下的错误......我感到很抱歉。我知道你其实不那么喜欢我，至少不像我喜欢你那么喜欢我，但我相信，”说到这的时候，Olivier咽了一下口水，他的喉咙因为干冷的空气有些发干。“好好对你会是我最好的赎罪方式，尽管你恨我，我知道的。”<br/>
当Gusatve主动以吻打断他的话的时候，他在心里抱怨自己的致歉词还没背完，但这很快就被热烈的唇齿相接冲散了。他的前任仇人兼现任爱人给他的，是最正宗的法式湿吻，足以用激情融化两者心中被冰霜覆盖的芥蒂，在旧时代的末尾，为新的未来埋下了伏笔。<br/>
雪花轻飘飘的从漆黑的天幕落下，落在阳台的石栅栏上，落在两人的肩头。柔和的光和雪逐渐模糊了这对拥吻的情侣的轮廓。音乐也好，寒冷也好，都逐渐消散了，仿佛这个世界只有他们两个人。<br/>
这是Olivier至此过过的，最棒的圣诞节了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>温和而欢快的圆舞曲*：大致可以参考《海上钢琴师》里的插曲《Magic Waltz》，是听着这首写的xd</p><p>哈巴涅拉*： 《卡门》中知名插曲。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>